


Present

by sookai_revolution



Series: Present 🎁 [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), poems - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Honesty, M/M, Multi, Other, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookai_revolution/pseuds/sookai_revolution
Summary: Even though things are not good right now, I want you to be here when they are. 💕
Series: Present 🎁 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688518
Kudos: 3





	1. To be here

I know you're anxious  
About everything

What's not to be anxious about?

I know you're afraid  
Of almost everything

But you're stronger than you think

Stronger than you think  
Braver than you know  
That's why you're here Today

And I just hope you know

'Cause I like  
Knowing that you're alive  
And I like  
Knowing that you are fine

Oh, I like  
Knowing that you're alive  
And I like  
Knowing that you are fine

Even though things are not good right now,  
I want you to be here when they are

You'll paint your name  
Over the Galaxies  
You'll let your honesty  
Set all your colors free


	2. You around us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the crease of your shirt when you breathe in  
> I like the crinckle of your dress when you breathe out  
> ~~~~~  
> So keep breathing.....

I like the crease of your shirt when you breathe in  
I like the crinckle of your dress when you breathe out

I like the sound of your inhalation  
And I adore the sound of your exhalation

The air being pulled up threw your nostrils  
And when your lungs push out that air  
Into the atmosphere  
Around us

I like you around us

So keep breathing  
Keep, keep, keep breathing

Pain, it may feel like pain is all you're breathing in  
It may even be that way too

But stick around  
And soon enough, it'll be a good good feeling  
Breathing, breeeeathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 😙


End file.
